We Can Run
by viridianaln9
Summary: Brianna and Clark met when they were young and fell in love, sending letters to the other. The last he heard of her she was going studying abroad, and she that he was trying to find himself. But Brianna and Clark are meant to find each other once more this time under masks, but will these two child-sweethearts get their happy ending. AU.
1. Start of Something

**We Can Run**

Summary: **Young Justice AU: Brianna and Clark met when they were young and fell in love, sending letters to the other. The last he heard of her she was going studying abroad, and she that he was trying to find himself. But Brianna and Clark are meant to find each other once more this time under masks, but will these two child-sweethearts get their happy ending.**

Note: **So I got this idea and I hope that you guys like it. Some of the chapters will only be letters and others won't be. They will also have a mixture of most of the mythos. I hope you guys like it. Also because this story will be told in letters for part of the story most chapters will be short in a way.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I don't own Batman Begins or Man of Steel they belong to Warner Bros.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **We Can Run**

 **One: Start of Something**

 _BREAKING NEWS_

 _Smallville, Kansas has been it by a terrible tornado this time and many have died. Others have lost their homes and the U.S. Army is sending troops to help. This could be the worst Tornado to hit Smallville in over twenty years._

" _We have—"_

Martha Wayne muted the television and she didn't like what she heard about the help, much was not going to be done.

"Mummy, will they be alright?" she turned to see her daughter sitting there with her.

"I am not sure." Martha answered truthfully.

"Is no one else going to help?" Brianna asked her. "Can't we help?"

"You know, I think your right." Martha said. "I'll go talk to your Father."

"Can I go?" Brianna asked.

"I think he will think it wise for you to go." Martha said with a smile.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Smallville, Kansas_

"Did you hear?" Jonathan Kent asked his wife.

"Yes, someone from Gotham is coming the neighbors have bene talking about it." Martha Kent answered.

"I don't understand why?" Jonathan told her.

"Who's coming?" Clark their only son asked.

"Some rich people." Jonathan said.

"Some people that want to help us." Martha answered.

"Oh." Clark said.

"All I'm saying it's going to be publicity." Jonathan told Martha.

"We might get surprised." Martha said and Clark was excited to meet people that weren't from Kansas and other places.

#

"Look Mum." Brianna said excited, she had never really being to a Farm before and she was shocked and in awed to see it.

"I can see Brianna." Martha answered.

"Now remember we are here to help." Thomas said.

"I know." Brianna said. "Do you think I can make friends?"

"I don't see why not?" Thomas Wayne told his only daughter.

"Yay." Brianna said with a bright smile.

#

The people arrived and Thomas moved to the healing tents so he could check on the patients making sure that they were fine. He left his wife and daughter to find their way. Miss Wayne looked around and went to help in the food campaign. Brianna followed her Mum and she was looking around when she saw a woman and she almost collided with her.

"Oh I'm sorry dear." The woman said.

"It's alright, sorry Miss." Brianna said politely.

"My name is Martha Kent; may I ask where your parents are dear?"

"My Mum's name is also Martha." Brianna said brightly. "My Dad is with the doctor's and Mum came inside here."

"Oh well I think—"

"Brianna." Martha Kent turned to see a woman coming their way.

"Mum, look Mrs. Kent has your name." Brianna said.

"Oh, I thought—sorry." The other Martha told Mrs. Kent. "Martha Wayne, thank you for finding my daughter I thought she went running of."

"It's alright, Martha Kent." She said.

"Mum, can I help pass the food?"

"Yes." Mrs. Wayne said.

"Bye, Mrs. Kent." Brianna said with a bright smile.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Both Mrs. Kent and Mrs. Wayne were walking together and talking about all the help about it. Brianna was helping when a boy came to help her for it was a little heavy.

"Thank-you." Brianna said with a smile.

"Your welcome, Miss." Clark said with a smile. "My name is Clark."

"My name is Brianna." She told him.

"Did you come with the help?" he asked her.

"Uh-huh, I'm from Gotham you live here?"

"Yes." Clark said. "Do you want to go see around?"

"Yeah, but I have to tell my Mum." Brianna told him.

"Me too." he said and they walked together where their mothers were standing.

"Mum." Brianna said.

"Brianna, Clark." Both Martha's said.

"Oh so this is your son."

"Yes." Mrs. Kent said with a smile.

"Can we go play, Ma?" Clark said.

"Yes, Mum please." Brianna said.

"What do you say, Mrs. Kent." Mrs. Wayne said.

"It's fine with me." Ma Kent said.

"Come on." Clark said with a smile and took Brianna's hand so they could leave. Both mothers looked at their children with smiles.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The Wayne's had stayed there for two months and it was going to be finally time to leave it would not be entirely pretty Brianna and Clark had become really good friends climbing tree's, they also got kid married which caused Jonathan Kent to smile and Thomas Wayne to laugh. they had gotten toy rings from the candy machine.

"I don't think they will take it well." Jonathan Kent told his wife as they saw the children.

"Well we both know Clark had a tough time making friends." Martha told him.

"He'll be fine." Jonathan told Martha. "He's a strong kid."

#

"But Mum." Brianna said and she had tears in her eyes.

"We have to go." Thomas told her.

"I have a friend." Brianna told them.

"We'll we're going to tell him goodbye." Thomas told her.

"Okay." Brianna said.

They were walking, when they saw Clark's parents and he was there. Brianna walked and they stood in-front of each other.

"I have to go." Brianna said.

"Back to Gotham?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to miss you." Clark told her.

"Me too." Brianna said. "Wait." Clark saw her run to her Da and she whispered something in his ear. Mr. Wayne smiled and he got his notebook out of his suit and gave her the note-paper. She ran back to him.

"Here."

"What is it?" he asked.

"My address so we ca send letters, Alfred red to me about Pen Promise" Brianna told him

"Okay." Clark said before turning to his Ma and giving him the paper.

#

When it was time he was waving as Brianna waved at him from the back of the car.

"Do you think I can send her letters?" Clark asked.

"She gave you the address." Ma Kent told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the first chapter, I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Blossoming

**We Can Run**

Note: **Yay, so I know you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank** _ **Retrokill, ItsJustMe94 and love toshiro dragon**_ **for the reviews. I also want to thank for the favorite and follows.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I don't own Batman Begins or Man of Steel they belong to Warner Bros.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **We Can Run**

 **Two: Blossoming**

 _Wayne Manor_

Brianna was running around the Manor trying to find paper and a pencil. Martha just looked at her daughter wondering what she was up to.

"Brianna, are you alright?" Martha asked.

"Getting paper and pencils."

"May I ask the reason why?"

"Mum I need to write to Clark." Brianna said. "Do we have en—enve—envelopes?"

"When you are done, I will give it to you." Martha said and Brianna just smiled at her.

#

 _Kent Farm_

"We have mail." Martha Kent said.

"Bills." Jonathan Kent said and Clark was eating his breakfast to pay too much attention

"Yes, but there's a letter here for Clark." She said.

"Who is it from?" Clark asked.

"It's from Gotham." Martha answered and Clark smiled brightly before getting up.

"Is—Is—Is it from Bri?" Clark asked.

"I don't know it says here Brianna Wayne." Martha said giving him the letter before he went a little bit crazy trying to get the letter. Clark opened the letter and he was smiling brightly trying to read.

 _To My Friend Clark_

 _Hi; I miss you, do you miss me?_

 _I had to go back to school, Dad wants me to learn many LAN—languages, but I told him I want to be a farmer now. Does your Mummy and Daddy know many languages? Are you going to school, what are you learning? I want to go back to Smallville. Do you think I can go for Summer? I hope you write back to me, I have my ring in a necklace now._

 _Bye Miss You_

 _BRIANNA WAYNE_

Clark finished reading and he was really happy about it even if he asked his Mum to read some of it.

"Do we have paper Ma?"

"Yes, we do." Martha said.

"Are you sending the letter now Clark."

"Uh-huh."

#

Brianna was jumping up and down around Alfred as he got the mail.

"Did—did he sent something?" Brianna asked.

"I have not checked Miss Wayne." Alfred told her checking the mail. Until he noticed the paper different in color from the standard white, it was red.

"I believe this is yours." Alfred said.

"Mum! Clark sent me a letter!" Brianna said really happy.

"Well open it dear." Martha Wayne said. Brianna opened the letter.

 _To My Friend Brianna_

 _Hello, I miss you too._

 _I did go back to school it's been weird. I don't know I my parents know other languages; I might want to be a Doctor to help people. I hope you can come on the Summer too Ma said you can come stay with us. I have my ring too. I am learning everything that I can in the school. I hope we can write more._

 _Bye_

 _CLARK KENT_

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Count Me In

**We Can Run**

Note: **So I'm happy you guys liked it. I want to thank** _ **Retrikill and MariMart**_ **for the reviews. So a year has passed since they began to write letters to each other.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I don't own Batman Begins or Man of Steel they belong to Warner Bros.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **We Can Run**

 **Three: Count Me In**

 _Hi Bri_

 _I don't know what to say, I don't think I can tell anyone. Do you sometimes feel different than others? I do and I don't know if that's a good thing. I hope this year your parents let you come to Smallville I really want to see you again. I hope you are alright from your accident falling down that well. I wish I had been there to help you._

 _Wat has been happening with you, are your parents sending you to the boarding school or are you going to Gotham Academy?_

 _Many Hugs_

 _CLARK KENT_

Brianna read the letter and she smiled only her parents tended to call her Bri and she didn't like hearing it from other people.

"You seem serious, my little bird." Thomas told Brianna. "Did Clark write something to you?"

"No, Dad." Brianna told him. "Just he called me Bri."

"Ah, you don't like it."

"Actually, I don't mind." Brianna told him. "He's my best friend."

"More than Richard?" Thomas asked.

"Well, Richard is really nice but Clark is just Clark." Brianna told him.

"Well then go write your letter to him or he is going to be worried." Thomas said.

"Okay." Brianna told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Hello Clark_

 _It was really scary falling down the well, they were BATS! SO MANY BATS! I'm sorry you feel like that about you. I think it's good your different everyone is, my Dad tells me some great people were different. I hope that they let me go as well to Smallville for the summer but I think my Dad is planning to take use to Italy since there is a Doctor convention there and he wants to go. They still aren't sure if I'm going to boarding school. So Gotham Academy it is for me._

 _A Lot of Hugs_

 _BRIANNA WAYNE_

"If you smile any wider your face will spilt." Jonathan told Clark.

"She's staying in Gotham." Clark told her.

"Is that so?" Jonathan said.

"Uh-huh her parents wondered about sending her to New York for boarding school." Clark told him.

"Oh." Jonathan said.

"But her Dad has been convincing Mrs. Wayne about ' _Wayne's stay in Gotham._ ' So they don't send her."

"You don't want to her to be sent to a boarding school."

"No." Clark told him. "Bri is going to hate it because she doesn't like many people."

"She likes you."

"But she's Bri and Bri is just Bri." Clark told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Heart and the Beat

**We Can Run**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **MariMart**_ **for the review. I want to thank the new favorite and follows. Alright so tissues many of them get them ready.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I don't own Batman Begins or Man of Steel they belong to Warner Bros.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **We Can Run**

 **Four: Heart and the Beat**

 _Smallville, Kansas_

Clark hadn't gotten a letter for two weeks and he was getting worried about Brianna and didn't know if she had forgotten about him. He was watching TV with his parents as he did his homework, he didn't expect the news.

 _BREAKING NEWS_

" _It is a sad day in Gotham this day." The newswoman said. Clark paid attention to it and both Martha and Jonathan were looking at the screen._

" _Last night, Thomas and Martha Wayne were killed after coming out from a Mask of Zorro showing by a burglar. Brianna Wayne was the only one left and we have not gotten any news from GPD if they have found the one responsible." The newswoman said_ and Martha gasped a little.

"Mum, Bri." Clark told them.

"Oh that poor girl." Martha said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Gotham City_

Alfred didn't know how to help Brianna at the moment. Brianna had been crying and screaming in her room. Mr. Earle had not helped at all. He saw heard her crying so much at the moment and he could do anything at all. Until he got a letter from Smallville and it was the last try. He knocked on the door.

"Go away." Brianna told him.

"I have a letter from Master Clark in my hand; I would think you'd want to ready it." Alfred told her and the door opened with the hand stretched out and he put the letter in her hand.

 _Dear; Bri_

 _I heard in the news what happened? I would say I'm sorry but Pa told me you must have heard it many times and that it wouldn't help. I, I don't know what to write to you. I know you miss your parents and I hope that you do get better. I hope you continue to write to me, know that you have someone to talk to._

 _You're not alone, Bri, you have me still and I want you to be okay. Please let me help you, write to me talk to me._

 _Hope You Write Me_

 _CLARK_

Brianna read it and began to cry and held the letter to her because to her many of the people telling her sorry didn't mean it, but Clark meant it.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Smallville, Kansas_

"A letter arrived." Martha said and Clark moved fast.

"Is it from Bri?" Clark asked.

"Maybe." Martha said showing him the envelope.

"Yes." Clark said going for it, he grabbed the letter and opened it immediately; there was a part of him that was afraid that Bri wouldn't want to be his friend anymore.

 _Clark_

 _THANK YOU, everyone keeps saying sorry and how they will be keeping my assets save for me. I don't care about that; I just want my parents back. But I can't we should have gone the other way; I think it's my fault._

 _I'll still write to you._

 _Many Hugs_

 _BRIANNA_

Clark smiled at letter and knew that he had to write Brianna so he could make her feel better.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	5. Comet's Falling

**We Can Run**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **love toshiro dragon and Guest**_ **for the reviews. I also want to thank for the favorite and follows. So no letters on this one this will be happier to make up for the last one.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I don't own Batman Begins or Man of Steel they belong to Warner Bros.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **We Can Run**

 **Five: Comet's Falling**

Alfred knew that he had to help Brianna, seeing as she had become a bit of a shut-in and he had heard her promise to the world. He needed to help her and he knew only one answer to this question. There had been a letter addressed to him by a Martha Kent and told him that Brianna was invited to Smallville and he was going to take it. Brianna would need to be with someone who wasn't involved in any of this.

"Where are we going Alfred?" Brianna asked him.

"It is a surprise." Alfred told her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Smallville, Kansas_

Clark was sort of in cloud nine; Martha had told him that Brianna would come to stay with them for a few weeks.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jonatan asked Martha.

"It would help her." Martha told him.

"I'm saying about Clark." Jonathan told her.

"Clark needs friends, one that doesn't bully him or sees him differently." Martha told him. "Brianna just lost her parents and it would be good for her."

"Alright." Jonathan told her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna was looking at the place and looked at Alfred.

"We're in Smallville." Brianna said with bright eyes.

"I received an invitation for you to stay with the Kent for over the summer." Alfred told her.

"Really?" Brianna asked.

"Yes." Alfred told her. "I do hope that you have fun here."

They arrived to the Kent Farm and Brianna waited until Alfred opened the door for her. She came down and looked at the place. The one that came out was Clark and Martha.

"Bri!" Clark said and Brianna smiled at him. The two kids ran at each other as both Martha and Alfred meet in the middle.

"I don't know how to thank you." Alfred told her.

"You do not have to." Martha told him. "Brianna will be fine here."

"I really hope so." Alfred told her.

"Come for her in two or three weeks." Martha told him.

"Very well." Alfred told her. "Miss Brianna."

"Yes, Alfred." Brianna said politely.

"I will come for you in three weeks; I hope that you have a good time with your friend." Alfred told her.

"Thank-you, Alfred." She told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna saw the difference between Wayne Manor and the Kent Farm and she really enjoyed it. She was helping Clark with his chores.

"So you do this all the time?" Brianna asked him.

"Yeah." Clark told her.

"Clark, Brianna; come inside for a snack." Martha called to them.

"I bet I can beat you there." Clark told her getting a bit of a head start and Brianna laugh following him.

"You're cheating, Clark." Brianna told him.

"No I'm not." Clark told her stopping mid-way and Brianna passed him with a smile.

"I passed you." Brianna said and Clark went to follow her passing her again. The two of them were laughing and Martha was looking through the Window.

"I win." Clark said and Brianna laughed as she reached.

"Well I suppose you should get the first slice of pie." Martha said and gave him apple pie before he passed it to Brianna.

"Ladies first." Clark told her.

"Thank-you." Brianna said cutting it in-half and pushing it to Clark. Martha was going to give them the next one but she just put a plate.

#

"Come on, Bri." Clark said with a smile.

"Going." Brianna said. They would be staying on the roof of the farm house. Clark helped her up and they lied down on the roof. As they looked at the sky, there was going to be a meteor shower this night and the wanted to see it.

"Look Bri it's starting." Clark said. Brianna looked at the sky and saw the stars falling and she smiled both of them did.

"You have to remember to make a wish." Brianna told him. She looked at the sky and began to make her wish.

' _I wish that Bri and I remain together forever even if lose each other.'_

' _I wish Clark and I meet again if we ever loose each other and be together.'_

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Tell me what you think? Don't forget to review.**


	6. Write The Story

**We Can Run**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **ItsJustMe-94**_ **for the review. So we are back to the letters.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I don't own Batman Begins or Man of Steel they belong to Warner Bros.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **We Can Run**

 **Six: Write the Story**

Brianna had gone back to Gotham; both she and Clark had hugged as hard as they could as they said goodbye. They were still sending letters to each other.

#

 _Clark_

 _They caught him! Police Officer Gordon captured the killer of my parents. His name was Joe Chill, I feel so angry because I know he is hiding something. Alfred is sending me still to Gotham Academy and I'm getting other teachings as well. Richard tells me that I am being bad about it, that I should be happy he got caught but, I don't think it's enough._

 _I miss you a lot. I also meet your parents tell them Hi for me please._

 _Your Friend_

 _Bri_

#

 _Brianna_

 _I'm very happy to hear that they caught your parent's killer Bri. I think I understand what you mean about not being it all. They still haven't sent him to jail and until then it will not help. I went back to school and its fine. I still don't have that many friends but I understand that._

 _Your Friend_

 _Clark_

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Wayne Manor_

Alfred was looking for Brianna and he moved over to the room where everything was clipped about the case about Mister and Mistress Wayne.

"Miss Brianna?" Alfred asked.

"What's the matter Alfred?" she asked him looking at the wall at the same time. Alfred knew that being in the farm had only helped her a little bit. But it had not changed at all.

"You have a call from Mister Clark." Alfred said and Brianna smiled. That was the only time that she smiled and he was incredibly thankful to Mister Clark it spilled light into the manor.

"Hello Clark." Brianna said.

"Bri, how are you?" Clark asked. They began to talk on the phone and Alfred went to get something for her to eat. He could hear the laughter in the room. He knew that Master Richard was coming in and they would understand, not as much as Clark but he helped.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Bri_

 _I—I don't know what to say at the moment? I found something that I still cannot explain or trying to understand. I'm ADOPTED!_

 _My parents just told me and I don't know how to feel? My world has just been dropped in my feet. Who am I? I don't understand. I want to know if things happened and they didn't want to tell me. Mum didn't want me to know, I think she was scared about me knowing about it. I don't get it._

 _I don't know what to tell them. I want to know about my parents the other ones but I could hurt them too._

 _Extremely Confused_

 _Clark_

#

 _Clark_

 _I cannot tell you what to feel. I know both your parents care very much for you. Maybe they didn't want to tell you because they were afraid you would react negatively when you found out. I know Miss Kent loves you very much and wouldn't want to hurt you. At the same time I think they wanted you to know the truth that is what they wanted you to know._

 _If I can I will try to help you about finding about your parents. You can find out the reasons why they left? The reason you ended with Mr. and Mrs. Kent?_

 _Call Anytime_

 _Brianna_

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LNE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Okay so you don't get confused the first letter is when they are Nine and the second when they are ten. Don't forget to review.**


	7. You Can Feel It

**We Can Run**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank the new favorite and follows. So no letter for this chapter and if you're wondering Brianna and Clark are 13.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I don't own Batman Begins or Man of Steel they belong to Warner Bros.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **We Can Run**

 **Seven: You Can Feel It**

Brianna was looking at the other students and she hated it. She knew that some of them were looking at her with pity. She knew the reason why? It was that month when the news would pass her parents death in the news as if they were nothing but gossip trying to get a word in about her. She hated it, and wanted to disappear or be in Smallville where people didn't know about her only as the girl that went to the Kent for the summer.

"You okay, Brianna?" Richard asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine." Brianna said to him, but it wasn't the truth.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Richard let's just get to class." She told him.

"Alright." Richard told her.

#

Clark was sort of in shocked; he was thanking everyone that no one was able to see him. Everyone was talking about the person who had saved their lives in the accident. Clark kept it a secret but his Dad knew.

"What did you want me to do, let them die?" Clark asked.

"Maybe." Jonathan told him. "Look you know to keep this side of yourself secret; no one saw anything but next time. It's not just our lives that will change it will be everyone's. They aren't ready and they will be afraid."

"Why?"

"People are afraid of what they don't understand." Jonathan told him.

"Are you saying that what I have is bad?" Clark asked.

"No—but your existence puts into question everything everyone believed." Jonathan told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Kent Farm_

Clark was waiting for the car to arrive. He knew that she was coming; Alfred had brought her almost every Summer since that first one.

"You know waiting by the door won't make her come any faster." Ma told him.

"I wish it would." Clark said. He heard it than, he turned to see the car come and he got out immediately. The door from the car was opened before it actually stopped and Brianna climbed out of it.

"Miss Brianna!" he heard Alfred scream.

"Clark!" she screamed running toward him and just barrel into him. Clark opened his arms and caught her hugging her as tight and safely as possible.

"Bri, I missed you." He told her.

"So did I." she told him.

"If you could have waited for the car to be on a full stop, you could have gotten to Master Clark just as fast." Alfred said holding her luggage.

"But then it would have taken those many seconds." Brianna told him.

"Hello Alfred." Martha said saving Brianna from getting in trouble.

"Hello Martha." Alfred said.

"Well you must stay and eat with us before you leave, let the kids get reacquainted." Martha said.

"Yes you are right." Alfred said taking Brianna's luggage with him.

"Finally." Brianna said with a smile on her face.

"I really did miss you." Clark told her.

"I know." Brianna told him.

#

The weeks that she was staying were longer and both of them found solace on each other. There was something they weren't telling the other.

"If I was different would you be scare of me?" he asks Brianna. He wanted to tell her the truth, but he knew he couldn't.

"No, Clark." Brianna told him. "You could be an alien and I wouldn't be scared." She said with a smile not knowing she had hit the nail on the head with that.

"Really?" Clark asked.

"Yes." She tells him holding his hand. She knew that Clark was keeping a secret and she didn't know what it was but she didn't pry. Clark would tell her when he was ready to tell her.

"I was worried about you." Clark said.

"You mean what I wrote"

"Yes." Clark told her. Her last letter had been so dark that it got him worried about her.

"I was annoyed, I don't want for people to see me like that." Brianna told him.

"I only see you as Brianna." Clark told her.

"You know, I don't know why you asked me about that." Brianna told him. "I don't care who your biological parents were, I know you and whatever secrets your DNA holds it won't stop me from thinking of you as Clark Kent because that's who you are to me."

"Thank-you." Clark said. Brianna let her head land on his shoulder and Clark pulled her close.

#

Of course during their time together Brianna was able to meet other people. One of them was Lana Lang.

"Hello, you must be Clark's pen-pal." Lana told Brianna.

"Yes my name is Brianna." She told Lana.

"Do you guys want to hang out?" Lana asked them.

"It's fine." Clark said with a smile.

"Yes, it's fine." Brianna told her.

They ended up sharing ice-cream and the three of them had fun, but even Lana could notice something about Brianna and Clark that she didn't understand. Like if they were speaking another language that she didn't understand. It also had with the secret jokes they had that she didn't understand even if they tried to include her in the conversation.

#

"They don't seem to be growing apart." Jonathan told Martha.

"They are best friends."

"What will happen, when she finds out the truth?"

"We don't know and if she does than we will know what it will be." Martha told him.

"Oh well." Jonathan said. Martha looked out the window and tried not to smile as they shared their first kiss on top of the roof of the barn.

 **$LINE BREKA,LIN EBREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	8. Where It Begins I

**We Can Run**

Note: **So I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **Guest1, Guest2 and Wildchild076682**_ **for the review. So I suppose I should tell you guys they are fifteen now in this chapter.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I don't own Batman Begins or Man of Steel they belong to Warner Bros.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **We Can Run**

 **Eight: Where It Begins I**

Brianna and Clark were boyfriend and girlfriend officially. They had kept it secret but they both knew and weirdly for both of them so did Martha and Alfred. They knew that both Brianna and Clark had moved into those first blushes of love. At fifteen it was surprising for them, at the same time they knew that it would happen.

#

 _Dear Brianna_

 _I miss you and I cannot wait for you to come this Summer. Ma and Pa have been speaking about me being able to go to Gotham City for vacation instead. I want to see if this is alright with you as it would be different from you spending it with me here in Smallville. I'm also in the school newspaper now. Did you see some of the articles I sent you before? I cannot wait to hear from you._

 _Tell me if you need any help._

 _Missing You_

 _CLARK_

#

 _Dear Clark_

 _Yes, Alfred told me that he is talking to your Mum. I don't mind going to Smallville as always, but I also hope that you come to Gotham. It would be rather funny to have you here. I read the article and it's great Clark, I hope that you write more and send them to me. Have you thought of what you want to do?_

 _I've sent you some drawings and you can tell me, what you think about it._

 _Always_

 _BRIANNA_

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Summer_

Clark was excited, he had been allowed by his parents to go to Gotham. He looked at Alfred as he had arrived to get him from the airport.

"Hello, Mr. Alfred." Clark said.

"Hello, Master Clark." Alfred said getting the young man and taking him to the car.

"Is Brianna alright?" he asked.

"Miss Brianna is the Manor waiting for you." Alfred told him. Clark was looking around; he could tell that he was not in Smallville. The place looked very depressing, and he wondered, how Brianna was really doing?

He could hear the people around and he didn't want to, he could hear the pain and he understood some of Brianna's letters.

"Is that Wayne Enterprises?" Clark asked Alfred as he looked at the building.

"Yes, Miss Brianna's family has been the center of Gotham for centuries." Alfred tells him.

"Oh, does Brianna attend Wayne Enterprises?" Clark asked.

"Occasionally." Alfred tells him.

' _When Earle wishes to use her as the face.'_ that he whispered but Clark understood all the same and Clark didn't like the man at all. He had heard of Mr. Earle, Brianna had complained about the man many times.

They arrived to Wayne Manor and Clark was awestruck and he wondered if in a way Brianna felt the same way when she came toward Smallville. The car stopped and Clark got out before Alfred could open the door. He didn't have to wait much for Brianna to come flying out of the Manor and into his arms.

"Bri." He said with a smile wrapping his arms around her.

"Clark." Brianna said.

"I believe that your reunion should be inside." Alfred said getting the suitcase of young Master Clark. Brianna grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the Manor. Clark looked around the room and was surprised.

"What do you think?" Brianna asked him.

"It's very different-." Clark tells her. "Not that it's any bad Bri, it's beautiful really."

"Well come on, I'll show you to the room Alfred choose for you." Brianna tells him.

#

 _Smallville, Kansas_

Martha and Jonathan felt their home rather silent. They missed Clark.

"Do you think we made the right choice?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes, Clark and Brianna are responsible." Martha said.

"I was not thinking that Martha." Jonathan said. "They wouldn't do anything."

"We were young once Jonathan." Martha tells him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
